Erin (Clavat)
Erin is an 18 year old girl from the world of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. She's a swordsman that has fought against many monsters for the last five years. She is played as by CrystalMemoria. Pre-Room History Pre-Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Erin was the youngest child of a farmer family in the village of Tipa. She always helped her family take care of their crops, helped her mother cook and bake wonderful foods, and sometimes pretended she was part of a caravan fighting monsters and saving the day. She always dreamed of being in a caravan, a group of people that were sent out from every village to gather Myrrh, a magical dew that was used to replenish each town's Crystal. This Crystal protected the village and villagers from the poisonous Miasma that covered the world. Every year the caravan would be sent out to gather Myrrh and they would return with the Myrrh for a ceremony to replenish the Crystal. Then they would have to leave again the following year. Erin always found the idea of traveling fun and exciting. She tried her best to be worthy of the caravan throughout her life. During Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles When Erin became thirteen years old it finally happened. She was chosen to be sent out in the caravan! She was extremely excited by this development and did her best to prepare. Her father gave her his really old equipment he had from his days in the caravan, plenty of Striped Apples (Erin's favorite food), and plenty of water to drink. Erin traveled with seven other caravanners: A boy somewhat similar to herself named Ciaran, a blue-haired girl named Mu'Zsika, a boy similar to Mu'zsika named Lu'ge, a short flower like girl named Clare=Guilda, a boy similar to her named Cyadd=Gael, an armored almost bird like creature named Illias, and another one named Sibeag. Erin spent most of her time traveling writing about their adventures in her massive journal. She wanted to record everything that happened so she could relive them later. She met other caravans along the way and became decent friends with all of them. Each year she heard tales about a young man from Tipa that tried to eradicate the Miasma. He apparently hired a soldier and disappeared. Despite how Tipa's elder warned her always make sure she returned home she couldn't help but think that the man wasn't exactly wrong for trying to get rid of the need for caravans at the source. She met one person that was particularly intriguing. He was a con artist named Hurdy. Her caravan found him attempting to scam other caravans multiple times, but she was always nice to him regardless. Hurdy always shared one of his mysterious poems with her when they ran into each other and she made sure to write them in her journal. These poems became important later when they were apparently the key to discovering the Unknown Element, an element that could let them pass through any Miasma Stream that was blocking their way. Several years had passed and they found a place that had been long forgotten by the people. The Abyss which held two places: Mount Vellenge and Mag Mell. The caravan met the Carbuncles who had separated themselves from the world's problems by hibernating and decided that they couldn't just leave the world as it was. The realized that they needed to destroy the cause of the Miasma. They went through Mount Vellenge and discovered the sourse. A parasitic meteor creature that had landed that landed on the planet an extremely long time ago. They managed to nearly destroy the parasite, but just before Erin dealt the finishing blow they were teleported to a strange dimension. Apparently the parasite was being supported by a powerful being named Raem who was feasting off of the painful memories the Miasma caused people to have. Raem was unhappy that the caravanners nearly ended his food source. The caravanners were approached by a glowing light in the shape of a girl named Mio. She pleaded them to stop Raem. The caravanners agreed and fought against Raem. They managed to eventually defeat him with the power of their cherished memories, but they didn't make it out entirely unscathed. Erin lost quite a few memories. Thankfully there were not the most important ones, but she did get a fair amount of blanks in her memory such as some of her favorite foods, who some of friends in other caravans were, and a fair amount of what she had written in the journal. Despite this development she took it in stride. She chose not to linger on things she couldn't remember and instead was glad that she kept her detailed journal. The caravan was teleported back to the parasite. They dealt the final blow and destroyed it along with the Miasma. Just as the caravanners were returning home Erin got separated from the others and wandered around trying to find home... Room History ... somehow she ended up here near the Room. The first person, or hedgehog, Erin met was Sonic the Hedgehog who became a fast good acquaintance. She had nearly mistaken him for a monster, but quickly realized that he wasn't a threat. He took her to the lake with his extreme speed and impressed Erin a lot. She soon met Missy who... was a complete enigma to her. She wondered if Missy was a golem or ghost, but she managed to converse with her. Despite being lost for the majority of their conversations she had to admit it was interesting hearing of the things Missy mentioned. Erin also had an encounter with Lune. The two enjoyed talking about weapons and practiced fighting together. She still wasn't sure of the technology in the Room works, but Missy agreed to try to teach her. Erin was extremely grateful for this and promised to return the favor at some point. Erin then met the odd game company CEO and self-claimed "inventor" Kuroto Dan. After learning about the Bugster Virus, she agreed to help him in his fight against it. She makes sure to write about everyday's events in her journal. Personality Erin is a cheery and social girl. She looks up to strong, courageous, and kind heroes that do good for others and aspires to be that kind of hero. She's also very easily impressed about many things due to her being from a less technologically advanced world. She wants people to be able to achieve peace and does her best to help bring about that peace. She enjoys cheering people up and bolstering their spirits. Erin is also fond of practicing her with her weapons and spells. She has a fondness of reading through her journal and write about every day's events in it. Despite her having huge gaping holes in her memories it doesn't seem to bother her very much. She's quick to brush it to the side and say that the present is what counts. However, there is a chance this upsets her more than she lets on. Abilities and Equipment Erin has her sword Excalibur and her Rune Shield. She knows how to fight with her sword and can focus her energy into it to shoot blasts from it. She has to charge up for this though and can be prevented from using it. She is also able to cast magic using three special rings she has. These rings are her Fire Ring, Thunder Ring, and Ice Ring. Without them she cannot use magic. By mixing these spells together in certain ways she can cast a spell called Gravity which drags a flying creature to the ground. However, to cast these spells she has to charge them up. She's not very fast and if she's distracted or attacked while trying to cast these spells it is completely interrupted and she has to start again. She also has her precious journal containing all of her memories from throughout her journey and her stay in the Room. Relationships Friends * Lune Zoldark: Although Erin has not talked to Lune much she feels that they get along quite well. They have had discussions about weapons, fighting, and heroes they respect. Erin enjoys spending time and training with Lune. * Missy: Erin found Missy strange at first and was very confused when she talked to her, but eventually came to view her as sort of a friend in the Room. She enjoys her presence and is thankful that Missy's going to help teach her how to use the gadgets in the kitchen. Acquaintances * Sonic the Hedgehog: The first person she met when arriving. Despite the somewhat uncertain start Erin is very impressed with Sonic. She admires his speed and attitude. She also appreciates how he was trying to cheer her up after being separated from her friends. * Marcia Shyneet: Erin didn't spend much time with her, but thought that she was very nice. She enjoyed decorating the Christmas tree with her and Missy. She was also very impressed with Marcia's cooking and plans to give her a copy of her mom's Striped Apple pie recipe when she sees her again. Enemies * Erin has no known enemies. Trivia * She's based on the silent protagonist main character of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles and is a personal interpretation of CrystalMemoria's. * A fair amount of Erin's characterization was intended to be a foil to CrystalMemoria's first character, Aichi Sendou. Aichi is shy, something of a worrier, and cannot seem to cook a decent meal while Erin is more talkative, doesn't seem to worry about anything for too long, and actually knows how to cook due to helping her mother in the kitchen throughout her life for example. * While she had no official age in the game CrystalMemoria is assuming that she joined the caravan at age 13. She has been in the caravan for the minimum number of years required to beat the game, 5. Therefore she is 18. * Her name and the names of her fellow caravanners were never actually named in the game, but these names are from supplemental materials. * Erin absolutely hates eating meat and fish because she thinks they taste terrible. However she will eat them if she has to. * She's a Clavat which are extremely similar to humans. * Her weapon and shield are not the strongest equipment in the game she's from. These specific equipment items were chosen by memory to reference CrystalMemoria's original finished save file. * Erin's dialogue is portrayed in cinnamon colored text. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:FG only Category:Human characters